


Slow Dancing in the Moonlight

by giorginaBM



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Moonlit Dances, Romance, Tik Tok prompt, summer at the Burrow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:28:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28069299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/giorginaBM/pseuds/giorginaBM
Summary: Summer at the Weasley Burrow is always a fun time, but the memories you make with Fred are even better.
Relationships: Fred Weasley/Reader
Kudos: 28





	Slow Dancing in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt idea provided by Tik Tok user @littlelindsaykay.

Laughter resounded against the walls of the small kitchen, as the six teenagers emerged from the backyard after finishing their afternoon quidditch match. Fred, George and Ron wasted no time in racing each other to the wooden dining table in the middle of the room, while the three ladies watched on in amusement. It was no surprise that Fred and George would cheat, using their wands to magically trip their younger brother so they could reach their seats first. You thought the younger Weasley would have learnt by now that his brothers don’t play fair, especially now they’d hit legal wizarding age and could practice magic outside of Hogwarts. Hermione and Ginny seated themselves across from the twins; Hermione heaving a grumbling Ron up from floor in the process, muttering expletives aimed at the older duo under his breath. Though the twins had been pre-occupied with fighting Ron for the best seats, George and Fred hadn’t forgotten to still leave an empty space in-between the pair as always. You secretly high-fived George under the table for the “magical mishap”, while grasping Fred’s awaiting hand in your left. He smiled down at your conjoined hands, brushing his thumb lovingly over yours once, before hurriedly digging into the feast Molly had prepared. 

The rest of the night passed by with only a few more grievances between the Weasley siblings, which for them, was a new record. Fred, George and Ron had called it quits when their last argument had ended in a handful of broken dinner plates and a lengthy scolding from a fuming Molly Weasley. Hermione, Ron and Ginny had retreated to their separate bedrooms not long after that, while you, Fred and George had stayed in the living room a little while longer, busying yourselves over some mail order forms for the twins booming business, before eventually heading to bed yourselves. However, instead of falling asleep like you had hoped, you find yourself staring at the ceiling of Charlie’s old bedroom, unable to drift off despite the clock on the nightstand reading two in the morning. Sighing to no one, you rolled onto your side, staring out at the open meadow outside, lit dimly by the stars shining clear in the night sky. It was as you were looking dreamily out at the view that you heard the bedroom door slowly creak open. Looking over your shoulder, you unsurprisingly found Fred now standing at the foot of Charlie’s bed; his cheeky grin only growing at seeing you too were awake. 

“Couldn’t sleep either, love?”

“Afraid not,” you replied sombrely.

“Care to join me then?” He outstretched his arm to the open door. 

“And where would we be going at two in morning may I ask?”

“You’ll see,” he smirked. 

Not waiting for a response, he hauled you from the bed; making you trip over your own two feet in the moment. You would’ve normally scolded him for that, having told him many times before to be wary of his height and strength when it comes to manhandling you. However, you let it slide this time though in favour of following the excited redhead downstairs; making sure you were both quiet so as to not wake the other members of his family. You were a bit nervous when Fred began to lead you both out the front door of the Burrow, concerned with where he could be taking you at this hour dressed in pyjamas, but relaxed when he stopped short of the porch. In harmony with the stars, the fireflies that swarmed the edge of the house illuminated the meadow. The wind was faint: not enough to cause a chill despite being clad in just a shirt and some shorts, but enough that you could feel it raise the hairs on your arms. 

“What are we doing out here, Fred?” you asked. Though it was beautiful and very romantic, you were confused as to why he would lead you both outside.

“I thought this would be the perfect time to have that dance we missed out on at the Yule Ball,” he shrugged. 

You and Fred had of course attended the ball together last Christmas, but between Fred and George spiking the punch with firewhiskey and consequentially being lectured for an hour afterwards about it by Professor McGonagall, nursing your best friend Lindsay who drank said punch and spent the night puking in the Gryffindor bathrooms, and both of you consoling an angry Ron and distraught Hermione after their lover’s spout, you never got the chance to slow dance with each other. While you both had agreed it had still been a spectacular night, it seemed that the missed opportunity had been weighing on Fred, and so you graciously accepted his outstretched hand once more; Fred pulling you in by your waist until there was little room left between you both. 

“I’m warning you Freddie,” you cautioned. “I can’t dance, so if I step on your toes, that’s all on you.”

“Don’t worry darling,” he chuckled. “I’ve got it all figured out.”

Fred briefly removed his right hand from your waist, reaching into the back pockets of his trousers to retrieve his wand and magically charming the muggle radio lying on the porch to play a slow, unrecognisable song. 

_“Night-time and coffee; a table for two. Track fifteen sunsets got nothing on you.”_

Without breaking apart, Fred surprises you by gently lifting and placing your sock-clad feet onto his own, helping you dance in slow circles with him with ease. 

_“You stare at your phone, girl I’ll stare at it too ‘cause I’ve never loved somebody the way I love you.”_

You giggled as Fred continued to twirl you both around the front porch. You could hear his heartbeat and the soft vibrations radiating from where your head lay on his chest, as he hummed along with the music. Between the fireflies, the night sky, Fred and the radio playing its love song in the background, you were overwhelmed with love and warmth. Grinning up at the redhead, you were glad to see him smiling down at you too. Standing a little further on his toes, you met him in a sweet kiss; his arms encircling your waist tighter as you continued to spin around in circles well into the morning, not caring whether you would both be tired later that afternoon or not.


End file.
